Intermost Thoughts
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: CaneSmut and general HouseCameron Smut. Cam's thoughts about House during a work day.


1Broken. How could the hospital's air conditioner be broken? Allison Cameron asked herself. _ Fuck it's hot_, she thought. She stood in the middle of House's office, feeling hot, horny and annoyed. There was something about the heat that turned her on. She was sweaty, sticky and wet. The sound of his voice had her throbbing in places she had no business thinking about at work.

Those long fingers, she stood there and fantasized about what they would feel like inside her, pushing her over the edge. "What do you think Dr. Cameron?" He asked her.

_I think I want to see you naked. _She thought. "I agree with Dr. Chase." _I want to rip your clothes off. _He stood there in only his T-shirt because it was so hot and she was even more turned on. The sight of his forearms was driving her insane.

"And what did Dr. Chase recommend?" House asked her with a knowing look on his face.

"Umm," _ Just shut up and bend me over your desk, _"He feels that it is nothing more than a virus and it will run its course."

"And what if he is wrong?"

_How could something that would feel so good be wrong? _"Chances are that if he is in fact wrong, we will have enough time to reassess the situation. Whatever it is, it seems to move slowly." _Like you._

"Well, you heard the lady. Draw the blood, and start the IV. Go ahead, get out. Dr. Cameron, you stay."

"Staying after class, you were naughty," Foreman muttered in her ear as he walked past. She felt the blush start to rise to her cheeks.

"So Dr. Cameron, what can I do for you?"

_You can screw me senseless. _"What do you mean? You told me to stay," Cameron told him.

"Only because for the last 30 minutes, you have been staring at certain parts of my anatomy."

_You're damn right. _"I have no idea what you area talking about, Dr. House." _I stare at them all the time._

"Right." House sighed and got up from his chair. "Follow me," he told her as he walked past her, out his office door and down the hall.

_To the ends of the Earth. _"Where are we going?" Allison almost had to jog to keep up with him. He didn't reply, just kept on walking.

House pressed the down button of the elevator and waited. The doors opened up and they stepped in. They were the only ones. He pressed level 2 as the doors closed them off from the rest of the world.

_I should just slam him against the wall and shove my tongue in his mouth. God I want him so bad. _Cameron stood there, beside him, her shoulder brushing his arm. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweaty. Her heat was throbbing and wet, like it always was when he was around. She was always ready for him, even though he never touched her.

The doors opened up and he took a left down the hall. She followed as he took another right. "Dr. House, what are we doing here? This part of the hospital is closed for repair. No one is here." _No one is here,_ she repeated in her head. Was it possible that he was going to touch her? _No way. Don't get your hopes up. He always has something up his sleeve_.

He opened the door to his left and held it for her to enter. It had once been a staff sleeping room. There was a single twin bed with a sink, one stool and nothing else but the locked door.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious, Dr. Cameron."

"Nothing is obvious with you, Dr. House." _Well except the bulge in your pants. _She thought.

"Take your lab coat off," he ordered her. She did so without batting an eye.

"Nice, now take off your clothes." House stood back as Cameron first hesitated and then did as he asked. When she was standing there in front of him, blissfully naked, he looked his fill, her high round breasts and tiny waist, the slight curve of her hips. He felt himself growing harder, as his fingers itched to touch her. "Good, now sit down on the bed and spread your legs."

"House," Cameron began.

"The bed, legs spread, come on, we don't have all day. We have patients dying upstairs." She hurriedly sat and slowly spread her legs to him, exposing her very core to his gaze.

"Humm," he said, sitting down and sliding closer on the lone stool that was in the room. He shifted the cane in his hand and as he inched in to talk to her, to slide his lips over hers, he caressed her with it, slowly sliding the hard wooden handle over her clit. He felt her shudder and said, "Is this what you want Cameron? Me to touch you, make you beg?" He said with a smile, "Make you cum?"

"Please," she said as her hips began to move against the cool wood on their own accord. He shifted his grasp on the cane and slid it into her gently. "Oh God," she cried out.

She was ready for him. He could tell by how wet she was; he could feel her juices running down the sides of his cane. And the simple fact that she was letting him stick it in her was another tip off. He slowly withdrew it from her and set it aside. She looked bereft and let out a little cry of alarm.

House began to strip his clothes off, making quick work of it because he was only in his t-shirt for a change. He stood up from the stool in front of her and waited for her to work on his jeans.

Cameron's fingers fumbled with the button and zipper, but she finally managed to get the undone. When she began to slowly lower them over his hips, her hand brushed the tip of his throbbing cock and he sucked in a wild breath. Her eyes shot to his and she smiled a slow, sexy smile.

She lowered his jeans, taking his boxers with them, never breaking eye contact. He put his hands on her shoulders as he stepped out of his shoes and pants and finally his socks. Only then did she look down at what he had to offer her. Her eyes grew wide and again she again glanced up at him.

"What? Too much for you?" He teased her.

"What do you think?" She replied and lowered her mouth over him, taking all of him in. She opened her throat and slid him down to the hilt of his cock.

"Oh God." It was his turn to moan as he gripped her shoulders to keep from falling over. The feel of her hot little mouth around his throbbing erection was overwhelming. He had always wondered if she would do something like this. Sweet, innocent little Cameron, with a 9 inch dick stuck in her mouth. The sight of it almost made him lose it right there. "Cameron, while I must say, this is the best head I have ever received, if you don't stop, I'm going to fall on my ass." She slowly slid him out of her mouth, savoring the feel of him, the slight taste on her tongue.

House slid onto the bed and shifted so he lay flat on his back. He grasped her hips in his hands and pulled her up above him. She was light and his upper body was strong. He held her above him, and then suddenly, he bucked up his hips and brought her down hard, impaling her with his shaft, in one quick, hard motion. She cried out and he gritted his teeth. God she was so tight. Her muscles were clutching around him, adjusting to his size and girth.

His fingers dug into her hips, bruising the tender flesh there, but neither one of them noticed as they began to move together. She rose above him in long slow strokes only to quickly and forcefully come back down on him. Cameron was in heaven. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, but the feel of him deep inside of her was more than she ever thought it would be.

Harder, faster. Quickly she rode him until they felt each other's muscles clench for that one final moment. He grabbed her and pulled her to him as he thrust up one last time, sending them both over the edge. Capturing her mouth with his, they swallowed each other's cries and screams. They were both still moving, trying to get every last bit of sensation out of it, every last ripple of climax they could. Finally they lay still in the quiet of the room; only the sound of their breathing could be heard.

Sitting up, he began to get dressed, and she quickly followed suit. "That was..." She trailed off and he looked at her with those eyes. He gave her a quick, hard nod to say he agreed to whatever she had to say. It was..., fantastic, wonderful, great, the best ever? Whatever it was... it was!

They finished getting dressed and he once again held the door open for her. They made their way down the hall and to the elevator. He pressed the 4 button with the tip of his cane and he stood there, his hands on the cane in front of him. She was beside him, her arms crossed over her protectively.

The doors opened and he turned to her and said, "I expect those test results on my desk in one hour or I will not be very happy. When Greg isn't happy, no one will be." Then he limped down the hall, into his office. He popped open his bottle of Vicodin and took two. He sat down, turned on his music and closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk on his face. The air conditioner started to work and he felt the cool air on his still heated skin, "God, I love my job," he muttered to the empty room.


End file.
